<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Case of Emotions by purpledreamr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265276">A Case of Emotions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpledreamr/pseuds/purpledreamr'>purpledreamr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Great Pretender (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:08:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpledreamr/pseuds/purpledreamr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU of Abby and Ed’s conversation on the Singapore Flyer in Episode 8. Made juicier, more romantic, with more... emotions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edamura Makoto &amp; Abigail Jones, Edamura Makoto/Abigail Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Case of Emotions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Abby’s memories have come rushing back to her, and she doesn’t like it one bit. Singapore was supposed to be a quick stopover. Other than the usual con, she’d imagine herself relaxing in the infinity pool and sipping on bubble tea while admiring the city skyline. </p><p>She didn’t expect her traumatic past to come haunting her in full force. </p><p>“Whenever I get a good one, I feel like luck will surely follow me.” Makoto is rambling on about his oh-so-interesting hobby of collecting toy capsules. “Anyway, here’s one for you- you gotta give it the benefit of the doubt.” </p><p>Abby stares blankly at her companion’s outstretched hand. </p><p>Makoto’s arm falls to his side awkwardly. ‘It’s fine. <em> Etto </em>... I know I’m not a very dependable person, but I’m here for you whenever you wanna get something off your chest. I’ll listen.”</p><p>Abby swallows. Was there any harm in letting out her feelings to him? This ignorant Japanese boy probably wouldn’t get it, but he wasn’t malicious. Clever as he might be, he certainly didn’t have the cold heart of a cruel swindler. </p><p>“My parents were killed by an aircraft bomb.”</p><p>Abby has never encountered silence quite like this with Makoto before. She refuses to meet his eye, focusing her gaze stubbornly on the glass floor of the ferris wheel.</p><p>After what feels like an eternity, Makoto clears his throat.</p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that. No wonder you were so…apprehensive about flying. I don’t even know how you did that.” he clenches his hands. “Abby, you don’t have to continue with this if you don’t want to.”</p><p>“I’m not a pussy, Edamame.” Abby snaps. “My feelings be damned, we still need a pilot to pull off this con. The earth doesn’t stop revolving around the sun just because a little girl’s parents died from a war.”</p><p>“<em>Gomen… </em>” Makoto says nervously. “I didn’t mean it like this. Of course I know better than to underestimate you. You’ve always been the strongest person around here. Hell, sometimes I feel sorry for myself because my dad left and I had to fend for my sick and dying mom. But then I think about you, and how you always seem so self-sufficient, and my confidence comes flooding back again.” He doesn’t realise it, but now he’s on his feet, looking at the young woman before him determinedly. </p><p>“Borne out of circumstance, not of choice.” Abby says quietly. “I presume it’s the same for you, if not more so. I’m in no position to judge anyone, but you seem like you can do better than us.” She finally looks up and holds Makoto’s gaze. </p><p>“I’ve realised that… life isn’t so black and white.” Makoto stares at the capsule toy in his hand. “These toys that I treasure so much tell me the same. They may represent great heroes, but even great heroes have done things that they’re not proud of. I may aspire to be good, but I fall short of that. After this though… this will be my last con.” Makoto nods resolutely. </p><p>Abby smiles dryly. ‘Probably the wisest thing I’ve heard you say since I met you.” She pauses and takes a deep breath. “I apologise for being harsh. It’s always been hard for me to open up. People come and go. In this business, we’re partners, not friends.”</p><p>“You all say that, but I’ve seen how you take care of each other.” Makoto raises an eyebrow. “Plus, don’t friends make the art of conning much smoother? Friends trust each other, partners just say that they should.”</p><p>“What a positively inspiring mindset to have.” Abby’s voice is heavy with sarcasm, but her eyes are starting to brighten. “Totally not asinine in any way, shape or form.” </p><p>“Well I can’t speak for the rest of the people on this planet, but I for one, pledge to be Abigail Jones’ friend henceforth and forever more, even after I quit. Wherever you go, I will follow you. Antarctica? I’ll pack an extra winter coat. The Sahara? I’ll be a<em> little </em> dehydrated for sure, but nothing Makoto Edamura can’t handle.” </p><p>Abby rolls her eyes, but she can’t hide the small smile that’s on her face. “Nice speech, but actions speak louder than words. One day my little con game’s going to catch up on me and I’ll get thrown into prison anyway.”</p><p>“Laurent’s too smart to land any of us in deep shit.” Makoto counters smoothly, then rubs his chin thoughtfully. “Isn’t there anything else you really want to do though?” </p><p>Abby realises she’s still holding onto her dented medal. </p><p>“Well… I used to dance.” she says hesitantly. “As a child, no less.” </p><p>Makoto’s eyebrows lift in surprise. “A lady of many talents, eh.”</p><p>Abby turns red. “I don’t do it anymore, anyway. It was more of a hobby than anything else. Something my parents… signed me up for.”</p><p>“I’m sure you were pretty damn good at it. What kind of dance? Contemporary? Salsa? Ooh, can you do one of those things where you spin your head on the-”</p><p>“Edamame…”</p><p>“<em>Chotto. </em>Did you do ballet? Oh my gosh, you did!” Makoto breaks out into a giant grin. “Little Abigail Jones…looking all sweet and feminine in a tutu… what a sight to behold! I would-”</p><p>“Shut up, Edamame!” Abby lunges forward and tackles Makoto to the floor. </p><p>The carriage wobbles almost dangerously, and Makoto screams. Abby jumps back in surprise. “What?!”</p><p>“That’s… that’s too flippin’ high!” Makoto’s face is as pale as a sheet as he gawks at the view of the city through the glass. </p><p>“<em>L</em><em>ittle Edamame </em>… do you need me to hold your hand?” Abby smirks.</p><p>Makoto shut his eyes tightly, his brow furrowed.</p><p>“Do I need to remind you that you were the one who wanted to come up here?” Abby chuckles. </p><p>“No… I just thought I could conquer my acrophobia with someone else I could trust.” He says, his eyes still tightly shut. </p><p>Abby’s heart skips a beat. </p><p>“We’re descending soon. Just hold on tight for the next few minutes.” She places the toy capsule that Makoto was holding before he’d fallen over into his palm. </p><p>Makoto’s palm closes around Abby’s fingers before she can move away. “<em> Arigatou </em>, Abigail Jones.”</p><p>Abby has never felt peace quite like this before. </p><p>At least, not until she’s met Makoto.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>